It is well known that the outer surfaces of gutters become stained with water marks while also having dirt particles adhere therewith. To date, most modes for cleaning the outer surfaces of gutters include brushes which have difficulty carrying soap and water for washing the dirt and stain from the gutter as is illustrated in Publication No. US2004/0064909 A1. The arrangement here taught requires scrubbing with pressure and a back and forth motion to clean the gutter.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide means and a method of facilitating the removal of bonded water marks from the gutter face with a minimum of effort.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a chemical applicator for the application of the chemical over the outer faces of the gutter.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a lightweight applicator which may attach with an extendable handle which allows for easy application of chemical to the gutter face without the need for a ladder.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a unitary applicator head which includes fastener members to secure an applicator pad in position.
Another object of the invention includes an applicator pad shaped to engage with the applicator in a secure stable invention.
Another object of the invention includes a clevis/knuckle connector between the carrier and the pole.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an injection molded applicator.